


Perfect

by GetOutOfMyHead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Destiel - Freeform, Fucking, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, True Love, sentiment fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOfMyHead/pseuds/GetOutOfMyHead
Summary: Dean Winchester helps Castiel relax.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 25





	Perfect

Castiel walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind him before releasing a heavy sigh. Dean looked up from his phone to watch the angel slouch his way over to the bed and collapse next to him, the hunter grinning a little as he watched Castiel's shoulder relax at the contact of the bed.

"Rough day?" Dean asked, snickering when the exhausted angel looked up at him in annoyance for a brief moment before looking away. "Finding Lucifer isn't as easy as it seems, huh?" He chuckled a bit more as he placed his phone off to the side, folding his hands on his chest. "I could always help-"

"No," Castiel interrupted, taking a deep breath. "I should do this on my own. The last thing I need is you getting hurt."

Dean grinned, shaking his head. "I've faced Lucifer before, Cas."

"Yeah, and he almost beat you to death," he countered. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them. "Please, Dean, just let me do this on my own."

With a sigh, Dean slowly nodded. "Fine," he stated, "but at least let me help you in another way."

The angel furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he looked over at Dean again, his piercing blue eyes getting lost inside Dean's emerald green ones. "How?"

A low chuckle released Dean's throat as he rolled over to lean against Castiel, his lips immediately bending down to leave soft, teasing kisses up and down his neck and jaw. Chills ran up and down Castiel's spine as he moved his head, giving Dean more access to his neck. A small moan escaped Castiel as Dean placed a gentle hand on his covered dick, Dean's chuckling running over the angel's face. 

"Teasing me doesn't help anybody," Castiel declared, a bit annoyed but clearly turned on. He was more awake than he was a minute ago and Dean knew he was actually enjoying the teasing.

Castiel pushed Dean away and crawled on top of him, shrugging his trench coat off and tossing it aside to give him more room to move. Dean grabbed onto his tie and pulled him down, connecting their lips together with a fiery passion that it sent a pulse to both of their dicks. Dean gently placed his hands on either side of Castiel's face, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

The angel moved to the hunter's neck as they both worked to get each other's clothes off, rushing to get the other naked as if it were a race. Soon, their naked bodies were melting together, their legs tangled with each other in confusing twists and turns. Their dicks rubbed together as their lips refused to part, a moan escaping their mouths every now and again.

Finally, Dean pushed Castiel away from him, his hand grabbing onto the angel's dick. Castiel moaned at the pressure on his shaft, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as Dean worked his magic. His body shivered as he muttered Dean's name, his heart fluttering when Dean laughed.

"You're amazing," Dean whispered in a gruff voice, Castiel's head going back at the feeling of Dean's hand working his cock. "Beautiful. Strong. You're perfect." Dean grunted as he jacked himself off as well, smiling as he watched Castiel's hands absentmindedly rub his own nipples. "Cas, fuck." 

Castiel suddenly came out of his euphoria when Dean said his name, pulling away from Dean's hand to maneuver himself above his dick, his mouth going to the tip. They made eye contact as Castiel bottomed out on Dean's length, the angel taking it like a champ as he went up and down without so much as a gag. Guess that's the perks of being an angel of the lord.

"Shit," Dean breathed, moaning softly as Castiel continued slobbering on his dick. "Perfect."

Dean rested his hands on the back of Castiel's head, his fingers twisting through his hair as he gripped tightly. His hips started to buck up towards Castiel's mouth, trying to get as far into the angel as he could though he knew it wasn't possible to go any further. Castiel felt the movements under him and couldn't help but smile, coming off the dick with a loud slurp.

Dean growled lowly as he sat up, pushing Castiel onto his back as he took over the hovering position, looking down at Castiel with a glint of lust in his eye. Castiel, on instinct, spread his legs wide for the oldest Winchester. He moaned as he felt the tip of Dean push softly against his entrance, his eyes fluttering close.

"Fuck," Castiel whispered at the same time Dean's dick finally penetrated him, Dean going halfway before pulling back. 

The Winchester scooted closer to Castiel, letting the soldier wrap his legs around his waist. Dean bottomed out slowly, moaning in sync with Castiel as he fell forward onto him. Their foreheads rested together as Dean continued to move his hips forward and back, slowly, enjoying this feeling as much as he could. They made eye contact as Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, pulling him tighter against his forehead as his ass continued to get rammed into at a calm, sensational pace.

"So perfect," Dean whispered, his lips pushing against Castiel's with fire. Their tongues danced with each other as Dean's pace picked up a little bit.

Castiel's smile broke the kiss, Dean pulling up a tad bit so he could look the angel in the eye. "So good," he whispered, Dean mirroring his smile. "I'm going to-"

"Do it," Dean encouraged, managing to get a hand down to Castiel's dick. He gripped onto it and started jerking his hand, Castiel closing his eyes and opening his mouth. 

Castiel's body started convulsing as he began moaning, Dean moving his hand so he could catch at least some of the cum that was coming out of Castiel. He brought his hand up to his mouth and licked the semen off, swallowing it with pride as he picked up the pace, jealous now that Castiel had released.

The angel's moaning made Dean move faster, sitting up to move his hips better. He pushed Castiel's legs apart further, looking down at the two of them connecting with each other, watching his dick move inside Castiel. He panted, he moaned, he looked Castiel right in the eye as he pulled out, Castiel not hesitating to wrap his hand around the sensitive shaft. He finished him off, letting Dean release his cum onto Castiel's chest.

"So hot, so perfect," Dean panted, watching Castiel swirl a finger through the mess on his chest before licking it off.

Dean moved to lay down next to Castiel, helping him clean off his own cum. "That did help," Castiel admitted, laughing as Dean smiled. "And it was perfect."


End file.
